Bursting Smiles
by value-to-survival-xx
Summary: Just a fluffy story about a Pro-Quidditch player of my own creation and our favourite red-headed trouble makers, and their journey of love, friendship and of course heart break.
1. Prologue

So this is my first HP FanFic

Just a fluffy story about a Pro-Quidditch player of my own creation and our favourite red-headed trouble makers, and their journey of love, friendship and (of course) heart break.

I own none of the stuff by JK.

**A/N**

**Just an idea brewing in my head, I write slow, I'm sorry for that. Love it, Hate it, Want to Fix it, leave a review to let me know, criticism is the best way for me to improve. I would also like to credit the title of this story, along with my penname and the title of my other story, Movement and Progress, to a quote. This quote is, "A laugh is a smile that bursts." Said by Mary H. Waldrip. And of course thank my Beta Reader Malon A. Lupin.**

Bursting Smiles – Prologue

Tingly.

That's how she would describe it; the feeling of the air whooshing past her as she soared through it. It made her tingle.

Although, it could also be the adrenaline rush that shot through her body every time she set foot on the magical field. But she didn't really care about the cause; all that mattered was the feeling, and that Quidditch made her feel it.

She looked out on the field, and the tingles ran over her. "Ran" was perhaps not the right word, more like _exploded_. And she smiled. She had done this a million times, stare out at the field, have the tingles explode over her, and every time she smiled that same smile, because every time felt like the very first time that she was stepping onto the field. She loved Quidditch with all her heart and would never – ever – love anything more.

"Bratton! Get that goofy look off your face and concentrate, we gotta win this one!" Mark's voice was stern, but she knew, even without looking at him, that he was smiling. He said the same thing before every game, just like she herself looked out on the field and smiled before every game.

"Mark, when are you going to loosen up?" she countered as she turn around to face him, the broad smile still on her lips. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him waist, standing on her very tippy-toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips before turning again, taking his hand, grabbing her broom, and walking towards the field.

"When you start taking this seriously," he replied, just as they joined their team.

"I do take this seriously, you know that," she responded, the goofy grin still plastered on her lips as the team in unison mounted their brooms and kicked off to begin the game.

--------------------------------------

**Ok, so I know that it's not a lot of well anything…writing, info, etc. but that's just the way I write. I hope you enjoyed the little tid-bit I** **gave you. Much Love! – J **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I forgot to mention ****in my Prologue that this was a previously published story by me, but I took it off to re-edit it. As always, thanks to my Beta Reader Malon A. Lupin. This chapter will start to get the story rolling.**

I own nothing by JK.

Bursting Smiles – Chapter 1

"Bratton! Can I see you in my office?" The words sliced through the air like a knife, cutting off the loud cheers echoing through the room. Everyone froze and looked at Olivia, the youngest and probably most skilled player on the team. Every single person in the room was mentally going over the game, try to figure out what her fault had been. No one was ever called into the office unless they did something wrong, but this time no one could find her mistake. Olivia had played beautifully, scoring 90 out of the 260 total points, ensuring their win. Everyone turned to stare at her as she walked through the changing room to his office, whispering comforting words as she passed, Mark gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

She quietly entered and shut the door behind her. She had never been in this office before, and found it warm and cozy; quite contrary to the feeling in her stomach. The room was a deep red with a brown leather couch pushed against one wall, pictures and news article clippings occupied all the remaining wall space, a great, cluttered mahogany desk sat in the middle with matching brown leather chairs positioned on either side. Bob Coleman was the owner and coach of the Canadian National Quidditch Team, and owner of the office that she was currently standing in.

"Sit," he commanded without turning. She sat. He sighed and turned around, sitting opposite to her. Olivia looked at his lean, handsome, 40-something face. "Liv," He smiled, "You played beautifully, I'm very proud of you. You have to be one of the best chasers this team has ever seen, and you're only 17! I can't wait to see you in a couple of years - "

She could feel the "but" coming on.

Her eyes narrowed, and she swallowed hard, "Just cut to the chase, Bob,"

His smile faltered a bit and sadness filled his eyes, "As you know, the European Quidditch League has been separate from the rest of the world's for many years." Her foot tapped impatiently, and he laughed nervously. "However, a few months ago, I got a letter from the league, say that they want to join back into the world league."

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Well, with all the new teams, some, erm, well, some drafts had to be made-"

Her eyes widened in understanding, then anger, "You drafted me? You just said I was the best chaser this team has ever seen! How could you do this?"

"Olivia, changes had to be made. If I had the choice, you would be staying, but it's not. If you want to keep playing, you have to go."

Olivia was shaking now, trying to force back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Bob saw this, and walked around the desk to sit on the arm of the chair in which she was sitting. He meant comfort her, but she pulled away. She stood up, crossing the room towards the door, she grasped the door knob.

"Where?" she asked without turning.

"England. You'll be finishing school are Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"When?"

"The school starts September 1st."

She spun around at this comment. "Two weeks?! You're giving me two weeks?"

"I just found out yester-" he stammered, but the door slammed shut before he could get the full sentence out.

* * *

"Are you all packed and ready?" her mother asked.

Olivia didn't answer. She was staring out the window, mentally saying goodbye to her house, her room, her school, her friends, her life.

"You know, you could just not play Quidditch."

She quickly turned to face her mother.

"Just a thought…You wouldn't have to leave, you could stay here, go to the Academy, graduate with your friends. Are you completely sure this is worth it?"

"The Academy, my friends, graduation, Mark, all come after Quidditch. You know that." Olivia snapped angrily.

"Olivia," she smiled and shook her head, "You're just like your father." Her mother's glazed over, and Olivia could tell that she was thinking about her father.

The late Richard Bratton, Canada's star chaser. He had died in a flying accident a few years after Olivia was born. All she remembered of him was watching him play the in their large backyard in southern Alberta, Canada. Her mind began to wander to life after his death--getting her first broom, her first year at The Canadian Academy of Magic Vancouver, her two best friends Tia and Jobi, making the Canadian Professional team two years ago, her very first game, Mark…She smiled at that thought. Mark Winston was the Capitan of the Canadian National team, and her boyfriend for almost as long as she had been on the team.

"Liv, Mr. Dumbledore wants you on campus early to speak to you before everyone else arrives. If you want to say goodbye to everyone, you have to come down now," her mother called over her shoulder, already walking down the stairs.

"Mom, it's _Professor Dumbledore. _That's how that say it in their hoity-toity British English," she grumbled in reply, magically carrying her belongings down the stairs where she was met by stares of her friends and family (well, her team; she considered them family).

She dropped her things off by the stairs and ran into the arms of her company. Everyone was whispering goodbyes and "we'll-miss-you"s and "you'd-better-good-and-not-get-kicked-off-the-team"s. Olivia pulled away to give everyone separate hugs. First was her best friend Jobi.

"Man, it's going to be quiet without you around," Jobi whispered in her ear as they embraced.

Next was her other best friend Tia, whose eyes were brimming with tears. She threw her arms around Olivia and squeezed her into a big bear hug, and both of their eyes spilled over. They held each other and cried together before Olivia stepped back to move to the next person. She stepped into the arms of the two other chasers on her team, Allen and Beckie.

"We're going to miss you, kid," Allen said ruffling Olivia's hair, Beckie just looked down at her departing friend, sadness plain in her eyes.

After Allen and Beckie was the team's Seeker and fellow classmate Everett. He and Olivia hugged silently, and when she pulled away he punched her lightly in the arm.

"Stay tough Livie," she scowled at the use of her least favourite nickname.

The two Beaters, Alex and Ben had similar remarks when she came to them. Then she came to the second last person in the line, the Keeper and captain. They entwined themselves together silently as tears ran down Olivia's cheeks again. Mark seemed to hold her for an eternity, and when he let he go she wished she could stay for an eternity longer.

"I love you. Be good," was all he said, and he didn't need to say anything more. Olivia was unable to speak. A small smile crossed Mark's lips and he pushed her gently towards the last person in line, her mother. They shared a quick hug and an "I love you." Olivia and her mother were pretty good with goodbyes--between school and Quidditch, Olivia was almost never home, so this wasn't a big change for them.

"Got to go hun', the port key is set to leave soon," her mother said, ending with a kiss on the forehead.

Olivia touched the small compass sitting on top of her belongings. A few seconds later she was being transported to Hogwarts. And so began the rest of her life.

**So**** there it is, the first chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Much Love! - J**


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing by JK.

Bursting Smiles – Chapter 2

Olivia opened her eyes to see an eclectic office that she assumed was the headmaster's. Her thoughts were confirmed when she spied an elderly man sitting at the desk.

"You must be Olivia. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. We were beginning to worry that our connection with the portkey didn't go through," the old man said in a thick British accent.

"Erm, yeah, sorry, had to say goodbye and all," Olivia replied nonchalantly.

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters!" the old man boomed, "Come my dear, sit; there in much to be discussed!"

She sat in front on the large desk, facing him and hundreds of portraits against the wall behind him. She could feel the hundreds of pairs of eye looking down, scrutinizing her. She then realized that she wasn't alone with the old professor and the paintings; four other people stood in a corner.

"Oh! But where are my manners?" he bellowed, seeing her eye their company, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Quite the title," Olivia mumbled, shaking his hand, trying to sound apathetic. She did not want him to think she _wanted _to be there. In truth, she was quite intrigued by the old man.

He chuckled and gave her a small, all-knowing smile, and walked over their company. Olivia stood up and followed.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape." He listed off names as she shook the hand of each teacher.

"They are the heads of the Houses here at Hogwarts."

She turned to him, slightly confused, "Houses?" she asked.

He smiled, "I see we have a lot to discuss. Come, sit, I shall explain."

It wasn't as much of a discussion. It was more Professor Dumbledore explaining to her the not-so-brief history of Hogwarts, how the schools houses and point system worked, rules, and everything else he thought Olivia need to know.

When he was finished, he clapped his hands and told her it was time for start-of-term feast. Professor McGonagall lead Olivia to a hall infested with-wide eyed 11-year-olds.

"Stay here, I'll be back to get you in a second," she called, not as much talking to Olivia as the entire group. She walked out and Olivia could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her back. Everyone was silent. She turned around and all the pairs of eyes shifted to look at something else or talk to someone else. She sat down on the steps and waited for McGonagall to come back. She dreaded having to walk through the doors into the main hall.

She would stick out like a sore thumb; everyone's eyes would be on her. It wasn't as though she was shy; she was quite used to attention, being one of the star players on a national Quidditch team. She was use to being watched, being cheered for, or jeered at. Olivia was not, however, used to jumping into the unknown, Quidditch and school were the two constants in her life, and she knew what to expect from them. And when those things caught her off guard, she had people she knew and loved to comfort her. Here, she had no idea what was on the other side of those doors, and no one she knew, and that scared her.

McGonagall appeared through the great doors; the scent of delicious food and the sounds of many people wafted through with her. Adrenaline rushed through Olivia's veins and her stomach tied in knots.

"Come," was all McGonagall said, then she turned around walked back through the doors. Everyone in the entrance way stood stiff for a second, then milled through the doors nervously. Olivia put on her best game face and strode into the hall with them.

She stared straight ahead to avoid the looks of all the people in the hall, however she could hear the effects of her presence. The entire hall became silent as she strode through the doors. When she was about halfway through the hall, the entire room broke into quiet whispers, creating a buzz that seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the great was too distracted to catch any of the conversations.

Professor Dumbledore had not told her what was involved in the house choosing process. When she had asked, he had simply winked and replied that it would ruin the surprise. She stared at the hat on the stool and wondered what the hell was going to happen here.

"Anderson, Max!" McGonagall hollered, and all was silent again. A slight boy with mousy brown hair and blue eyes walked to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on the boy's head and stepped back, the entire room hushed. Olivia looked on in silent confusion.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She jumped in surprise, trying to figure out where exactly the voice had come from.

"Appledorn, Bella!" McGonagall yelled, and the process began again. After two more children, Olivia realized that the voice was coming from the_ hat._ She stared in shock; this was certainly not what she had expected.

It didn't take very long for McGonagall to get to the B's, but Olivia still jumped in surprise when the older woman called her name. She walked up to the stool and sat down, completely uncomfortable. The entire school confusedly staring at her, sitting upon a stool entirely to small for a 17 year old. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and she stiffened.

"Hmmm…Interesting, so many qualities up in this head of yours, but where to put you, where to put you…" Olivia tapped her foot, wanting it to just make up it's mind so she could go sit, "Impatient I see, brave too, self-confidence, maybe _too much_ self-confidence. Hmmm…Better be…. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

She stood up and the realization came to her that she hadn't been paying enough attention to know where to sit. She stood there akwardly in front of the crowd of her peers, until McGonagall pointed to the table she was suppose to go sit at. A few giggles broke out through the crowd and she could feel her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

She held her chin high and walked towards the table McGonagall pointed to. Everyone's eyes were on her for the rest of the sorting ceremony and only looked away when Professor Dumbledore called attention so he could deliver opening remarks. He welcomed all the new comers, not paying Olivia any mind or giving an explanation to why she was there. Then he went into a speech about the rules and she zoned out, looking down the table of her new house; trying to find a kind face for her to sit with. Most people were either listening to the Head Master or engaged in their own conversation. She couldn't help but wonder if those people were talking about her. As the hat said, she was self-confident, some people said cocky or conceited, but she would disagree.

Halfway down the table she was met by big brown eyes staring back at her. The boy was dark, with dreadlocks in his hair and a playful smile on his face. She held his gaze for a couple seconds when he gestured her over. Olivia stood and walked to the boy. He moved over to create enough space for her to sit down.

"Hello, I'm Lee Jordan, who are you?"

---------------------------------------

**So there is the second chapter! I hoped you liked it.**

**Much Love!**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing by JK.

please review:)

Bursting Smiles – Chapter 3

"Hello, I'm Lee Jordan, who are you?" said the boy with the dreads and dark skin. The playful smile still plastered on his face. The smile made her feel warm, accepted, the question, however, took her aback slightly. She assumed the people were looking at her, talking about her, because she was Olivia Bratton, Canadian Quidditch star. It had never crossed her mind that they didn't know who she was; that they were looking at her because she was _new_.

"Olivia Bratton," she said, testing to see if her name rang a bell. She was disappointed.

"Oh, so why are you coming to Hogwarts now? We don't get many transfer students."

"Um, well-" she stumbled, not sure of the best way to explain it. Suddenly someone cut her off.

"Lee! Befriending the new kid I see," both Olivia's and Lee's head whipped around. Olivia immediately spotted the quite attractive twins taking a seat across from them.

"Hi, I'm George-" one said.

"-And I'm Fred -" the other interrupted.

"-Weasley," they finished together. She was impressed; they must have practiced that.

"Hi, Olivia Bratton." she said shaking their hands.

"I think I've heard that name before. You from America?" one on the left said; George she thought.

"Canada, actually," she said. A smile gracing her lips at the fact that he had heard of her.

"Oh, sorry. So what brings you to beautiful Britain?" the boy said.

She smiled, deciding to just take a completely direct approach. She earned her way through the ranks, and it wasn't easy, she had bragging rights, right? "Quidditch," she replied boastfully.

They looked slightly confused, "Did your school in Canada not have Quidditch?" George asked.

"Um, no. I got drafted to play on the British National team this year because the European league has plans to join the World League," the words came tumbling out. This time she was not disappointed. She watched as their eyes widen. She was unable to keep a smile off her face.

"I knew I had heard your name before!" George exclaimed. The others were at a loss for words.

"_Hem hem_," suddenly the boys shot out of state of speechlessness and their heads whipped around to look at the staff table. The reaction threw Olivia off guard and she looked around the Great Hall; everyone seemed to have had the same sudden whiplash reaction to the small noise. A small, ugly, slightly amphibious-like woman stood up.

"Who does she think she is?" Fred asked.

"No one ever interrupts Dumbledore. Who is she anyways?" George said a look of shock on his face.

"She's the new DADA Professor. Umbridge," Lee replied, looking at the woman in a sort of horrified wonder as she began to speak.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" instantly Olivia knew she was going to dislike this woman and her horrid girlish voice.

"Hogwarts hasn't been able to hold a DADA Professor for more than a year in the longest time," Lee cut in after the first line of her speech. Olivia immediately tuned out the high-pitched noise emitted from the mouth of the horrid woman to listen to Lee instead, "People say the jobs cursed. Looks like this toad of a woman is the best Dumbledore could get."

"What's DADA?" Olivia questioned, slightly confused, both about the class and its cursed position.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," George answered, he and Fred had also stopped listening to the woman.

"Last year the teacher was actually a Death Eater in disguise," Fred joined in.

"And the year before we had a werewolf," the other twin added.

"I see," Olivia said, and eyeing Umbridge added, "I think I would take a werewolf or Death Eater over her any day."

"So would we," Fred and George together.

"Cummon Olivia, we'll show you to the common room." The feast, one of the most delicious she had ever eaten, had just finished. Olivia, Lee and the twins were following the rest of the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall.

"Ok," She replied, not completely sure what a common room was. The supper had been great. Fred, George and Lee had told her about their years in Hogwarts, the trouble they had gotten into, the pranks they had pulled, and how after school they planned to open a joke shop. She had spent one hour with these Brits and knew already that she was going to like it here. She might even like it a lot.

They followed the crowd through a hole behind a painting into a warm crimson and gold room. At one corner was a fire place with a couple of chairs positioned around it, and in an other was a few tables, at the back spiral staircases lead up to a second floor. The group lead her to the chairs by the fireplace.

"So how long have you been playing Quidditch?" Fred asked, the group taking sitting down in the overly stuffed and insanely comfy plush chairs.

"My entire life I guess. My father played with the national team, and I guess I just followed in his footsteps," she said, smiling at the memories.

"And you're going to play for Gryffindor right?" George questioned excitedly.

Fred perk up at this thought, "You have to! The cup would be in the bag for sure."

"I'd really love to, but I'm not sure-" she wanted to say that she probably wouldn't have the time, with the team and school, but Fred was already calling people over.

"Angelina! Katie! Alicia! Get over here!" he called from across the common room. Three girls broke off from a group and walked over, immediately eyeing Olivia.

"Hello Fred. What is it that you felt was worth interrupting our conversation for?" her words were slightly rude, but her tone was playful.

"Ange, I'd like you to meet Olivia Bratton." Angelina looked at Olivia and smiled offering her hand, which Olivia automatically took.

"Angelina Johnson. You're in 7th year?" she asked.

"I am,"

"Cool, you'll be staying with us. This is Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell," she paused so Olivia could shake both of the girl's hands, "We all share a room together. Katie is a year younger than us, but we switch rooms with the other 7th year girls so we could stay together."

Before Olivia could reply, Fred interrupted, "Olivia here is apparently quite the Quidditch player, and just said she would be happy to play for Gryffindor," he finished with a smirk. Angelina's head whipped around and looked at me.

"Actually, I'm really not sure if I can, with practice, and school, I'm going to be really busy as it is…" she explained franticly, but Angelina's eye widened, looking more and more interested.

"Practice for what?" she asked hurriedly.

"British National," Olivia mumbled, blushing slightly. Angelina's along with the two girls standing next to her, Katie, and Alicia eyes grew wider yet.

"You must join! We would win for sure then! Please?" Angelina said, looking at Olivia with pleading eyes.

"I really don't know, with school, and practice for the team…" She trailed off; everyone in the group was staring at her with pleading eyes. She knew she would never be able say no to a Quidditch offer, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try out, school was never that important anyways," everyone's face lit up.

"Harry! Ron! Get over here!" Fred yelled for the second time that night. Two boys, one with fire red hair, the other with midnight black walked over to the now expanding group. A girl with frizzy brown hair and a pretty face followed.

"Olivia, meet my brother Ron Weasley and his friends Hermione Granger and Harry-"

"Potter," she cut Fred off and finished the sentence, "Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said looking at the group. Ron rolled his eye's and Hermione smirked, Harry blush a little before mumbling a "you too" under his breath.

"Harry, you're known all over the world!" Fred cried a big grin of his face.

"Of course he is! He's the boy who lived," George cut in. Everyone laughed.

Harry's face turned a darker red.

"So when are try outs?" Olivia asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I have the field booked." Angelina replied; a warm and excited smile on her face.

"The Quidditch team? You play keeper then?" Harry asked.

"No, I play chaser. I'm a pretty decent beater too, but I can't keep to save my life," she answered.

"I thought we had all our chasers and beaters," Harry said, looking at Angelina. Suddenly everyone's faced dropped; someone was going to have to be cut.

"Well then, I guess you don't really need me after all…" Olivia cut in nervously, hating the idea of breaking up a team. She knew what that felt like already, and would hate to be the cause of it.

Angelina's eyes widened, "No, no, don't be silly. Try out's are still on." Katie and Alicia looked sadly at each other, "I need to do what's best for the team."


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing by JK

please review:)

Chapter 4

"Good morning Olivia. Good Morning Angelina," Fred said with his usual happiness.

"Morning," the girls sitting together on the couch, mumbled in unison; both sleepy and not a little bit hung over.

The night before, after the rest of the students had gone to bed, Fred and George decided that a Welcome Olivia to Gryffindor/ Welcome Back to Hogwarts party was in order, and brought down the alcohol and treats to the common room. The group – Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Katie and Olivia– had spent the night drinking far too much, being far too merry, and staying up far too late than what a normal person should when they had school the next day at 7:30. The experience, however, Olivia wouldn't have missed.

"How are you two this morning?" George said following Fred down the stairs, Olivia could almost hear the smirk on his face.

"Are they always this happy?" Olivia asked, turning her head and half opening her eyes to look at Angelina.

"Perpetually," she replied, not even making the effort to look at Olivia.

"Great," Olivia moaned, closing her eye's again.

"No time to sleep, time for breakfast," Fred declared, pulling the girls off the couch. At the same moment, Katie and Alicia came down the girl's dormitory stairs, as Lee came down the boys.

"Are you four awake already?" Katie asked plopping down into one of the over stuffed chairs.

"No," Angelina responded, tossing herself back on to the couch; Olivia followed suit. Alicia took the spot beside Angelina and Lee took the other chair. The twins were left standing, bemused looks on their faces.

"Cummon, Let's go to the great hall and eat," George said.

Katie looked at them, "You know that the sooner we go to the great hall, the sooner we eat. And the sooner we eat, the sooner we finish eating. And the sooner we finish eating –"

"Cut to the chase Katie," Lee interrupted.

She threw him a glare before continuing, "And the sooner we finish eating, the sooner we have to go to class," Katie finished. Fred and Georges faces immediately dropped, they plunked themselves on to the already full couch, causing a profound "Ooof" to escape Olivia's mouth.

"Class, what a waste of time," Fred mumbled.

"I completely agree," replied Olivia.

"We could be working on new products," George added.

"Or practicing for Qudditch," Angelina cut in.

"Mmm, Quidditch. I haven't flown in…" Olivia paused to calculate, "Almost two days."

The whole group laughed contently.

"We should head to the Great Hall. We can't be late our first day back," Alicia said after a few minutes of silence, pulling herself off the couch. The rest of the group mumbled in halfhearted agreement and together they walked down to the great hall.

They sat at the table, Fred, George, Olivia facing Alicia, Angelina, Katie and Lee as McGonagall handed out their new time tables

"Miss Bratton, I took a look at your transcripts and put you in the courses where I thought you best suited." McGonagall said, passing her schedule over the table to her.

"'k," Olivia replied looking down at her time table. Before she could read her list of classes for Monday, George grabbed the time table from her hands.

"Double DADA, break, trasfiguration, charms, lunch…" George started to read off her classes, "DOUBLE POTIONS? Holy, I'd rather die a painful death than have to endure double potions with Snape."

Olivia shrugged, "Potions is easy, I'm not too worried about it."

"You haven't met Snape yet," Katie replied, "He's aweful, absolutely dreadful."

"Miss Bell, I would certainly hope that you parents taught you to respect your teachers," the man the voice came from Olivia reconised as the head of the Slytherin house, Snape, "But it seems it just isn't so. 20 points from Gryffindor for disrespect; shame, so early in the year too. Tisk tisk." Then Snape turn his attention to Olivia, "Miss. Bratton, word is that you are quite the potions student. Shame your out with this lot." He sneered the last part looking over the group, then turned up his nose and stalked away towards the staff table.

"Looks like I'll be having a fun year with him." Olivia sighed, she was really hoping for a good year too.

"Awe, it'll be okay, you have potions with me," Angelina said sympathetically, "I'm sure we can survive."

"Yeah, no worries, he hates everyone anyways." Fred added, "And besides, you have DADA we me, Lee and Katie, that'll be fun."

"And charms with Fred and me," George piped in.

"And transfiguation with me." Alicia finished beaming, "This year will be great."

Olivia started to feel optimistic about what the year would bring.

Hey there , This was just a quick little chapter to get use to the group dynamics, and to set the tone of the relationship between Snape and Olivia. Hope you enjoyed, the fifth chapter should be out sometime in the near(ish) future.

-J


End file.
